community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
The Psychology of Letting Go
Plot End tag Professor June Bauer is seen in Mimpousa, Congo. She is discussing the movie Inception with African tribesmen. Abed's background story 2X3 Abed's story 1.png|Outside the study room, Abed is approached by a pregnant student. 2X3 Abed's story 4.png|Abed wonders if the baby might be his. 2X3 Abed's story 2.png|Abed tries to hear the baby through the belly. 2X3 Abed's story 3.png|Abed tells her it's time for his study group meeting. 2x3 Abed's story 5.png|Later on the quad, the pregnant student catches up with Abed. 2X3 Abed's story 16.png|They are joined by a male student who knocks Abed's drink out of his hand. 2X3 abed's story 17.png|He then shoves Abed. 2X3 Abed's story 14.png|The male student tussles with Abed but... 2X3_Abed's_story_13.png|Abed manages to slip away and runs off... 2x3_Abed's_story_12.png|and the male student chases him. 2X3 Abed's story 9.png|Later in the cafeteria, Abed and the pregnant student are talking to somebody. 2X3 Abed's story 11.png|It turns out to be the male student Abed had briefly scuffled with earlier. 2X3 Abed's story 8.png|The pregnant student has contractions. 2X3 Abed's story 10.png|Abed and the red headed student escort her out of the cafeteria. 2X3 Abed's story 6.png|They end up in the parking lot, and Abed delivers the baby. 2X3 Abed's story 7.png|The father is revealed to be the red head student. Throughout the episode, Abed is involved in a side story visible in the background of several scenes of the main stories. In this story, a pregnant female student approaches Abed before the study group meeting, and from the gestures, it appears she believes that he is the father. After blowing her off to attend the study group meeting, Abed later has a confrontation with her and her boyfriend on the campus quad. The boyfriend tries to fight Abed, but Abed runs off. In Anthropology class, Abed is reading a pamphlet about expecting a baby. Later in the cafeteria, Abed, the pregnant girl, and her boyfriend are talking over the situation. Suddenly, the girl goes into labor, and the two men escort her outside of the building. They end up in the parking lot where Abed delivers the baby at the same time Britta and Annie are oil wrestling. This hidden storyline is a probable callback to the Season One episode "The Politics of Human Sexuality", where at the STD fair, Abed announces over the PA system that the condoms are fake and requests everyone not to use them if they were going to have sex that night. At that moment, Jeff is being shown, but after the announcement, in the background behind Jeff, a couple is shown throwing away a condom. This was what led to the girl becoming pregnant. In fact, "Politics of Human Sexuality" initially aired on December 3, 2009 and "Letting Go" aired on October 7, 2010, which is a difference of 10 months. Recurring themes Continuity: *'''Returning faculty: Professor Ian Duncan returns in this episode. Professor June Bauer makes a cameo in the episode's end tag. *'Returning students': Eric shows up as does Mark Millot. *'Familiar faces': Nurse Jackie returns in this episode to give Jeff some bad news. *'That just happened': **Duncan takes over Bauer's class because she attacked Jeff in the previous episode, "Anthropology 101". **Annie and Britta resolve a few of their issues after recent revelations. *'History lesson': Annie reveals to Shirley that she used to wear a backbrace. *'A Sweet ride': Jeff's Lexus makes its first appearance in Season Two in this episode. It's fully restored from the beating Ben Chang gave it with his keytar in the Season One episode "English as a Second Language". *'Previously': **Pierce mentioned his religion, the Reformed Neo Buddhism movement, in the Season One episode "Comparative Religion". Jeff brings up how they all learned to respect each others religion in that episode. **In the Season One finale Pascal's Triangle Revisited, Ben Chang assaulted Ian Duncan at the Tranny Dance after he had been suspended by Dean Pelton. *'School supplies': A level five Laser Lotus Energon Pod is first seen in this episode. Another is several years later in the Season Five episode "Cooperative Polygraphy". *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, Anthropology classroom, Cafeteria, student lounge, Greendale Student Health Center, and the site of the oil fight, the campus quad, all appear in this episode. Running gags: *'Awww!': Annie, Shirley, and Britta all "Awww!" when Troy tells them he discovered Pierce's mom's dead body. *'Fanservice': Britta and Annie get into a sordid oil wrestling fight. *'Biggest laugh of the night!': Duncan uses his "force field" to chase Chang across the cafeteria into the student lounge where he stumbles over the couch and runs into the vending machine. *'Nice outfit': **Britta dresses up like Annie wearing a tight cardigan and skirt. **Pierce wears a traditional uniform of his religion which is a teal nehru jacket along with matching pants. *'Made a bad impression': Britta mocks Annie by acting like a bimbo while soliciting donations. *'Annie's Boobs': **Annie raises her hand and Duncan calls on her by saying, "You, in the boobs." **Britta calls Annie out for the way she tends to stick out her chest while soliciting donations for the oil spill. **Annie scoops oil off her chest and throws it at Britta. Pop culture references: *'IMDB': **Abed mentions the 1989 movie The Abyss. **Nurse Jackie uncomplimentarily talks about the Temple of Doom. **Professor Bauer discusses Inception with African tribesmen in Congo. *'Product placement': **Jeff jokingly says that he has the AOL homepage bookmarked but he does mention two examples of the type of stories that tend to appear there. **Jeff mentions the Sharper Image Catalog when referring to the lava lamp Pierce believes is his mother. **Pierce mentions Hawaiian Punch. **Abed notes that Children's Tylenol is available in liquid form. *'Name that tune': Jacques Slade/Kustoo's song "Best of the Best" is the music Pierce's mom used to play herself out at the end of the recording she gave to Pierce. Meta references: *'Use your allusion': **Nurse Jackie mentions the Temple of Doom and how movie franchises get worse as the series goes on which marks the second reference to the "Indiana Jones" franchise. **When Pierce is asked for more details about his religion's beliefs, he says that once Buddha returns, humanity will dissolve and merge into a "shimmering ocean of knowledge". This is likely a reference to the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion and the movie The End of Evangelion which served as an alternative end to the series. *'Resume': The oil barrels had the Wilde Oil 'logo on them. This is a reference to the Fox TV series ''Running Wilde, where the main character is employed by his father's company, '''Wilde Oil. The show was from Executive Producers Joe and Anthony Russo who also served in the same position for Community in Seasons One, Two and Three. Another alumni of the series, Mel Rodriguez, would be cast as on Community as the head of campus security Sgt. Nunez. *'Current events': **Annie and Britta raise money to help the gulf recover from an oil spill. This is a reference to the 2010 Deepwater Horizon oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico. Annie notes that she finds this tragedy easier to help with than Haiti, meaning the earthquake that struck the island earlier in the year. **Jeff mentions a smoking turtle which had made the news at the time. *'Up against the wall': Television critic Alan Sepinwall appears as a Greendale student alongside Eric and Mark Millot. His review of the episode was positive (shocker) and can be found here along with an account of his time as a Community extra. Gallery NUP 141364 0016.jpg NUP 141363 0735.jpg NUP 141363 0543.jpg NUP 141363 0508.jpg NUP 141364 0289.jpg NUP 141364 0078.jpg NUP 141364 0367.jpg NUP 141364 0927.jpg NUP 141364 0651.jpg NUP 141364 0714.jpg NUP 141364 1344.jpg Clothes_swap.jpg Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes